Not a Moment Too Soon
by Self Pity Party
Summary: Sora Fair has finaly been driven off the edge, but who can save him?.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first fic posted. I was bored and figured that Sora could really be angsty under his joyful facade, and this is unbeta'd for at the moment. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is unbeta'd for now, and it was midnight when I had writen it, but it was fun to write... in a weird way. I thank Jax for being a great friend and giving me a good last name for Sora... that she ripped off from Zach Fair (FFVII) and for being there when I am bored... or when my mom is mad at me... or letting me stay the night when I am locked out and my sister doesn't answer ANY phone. I dedicate this to my dearest Ume (My personal beta), for I have yet to send anything to her when I had promised two weeks ago that I would, Jax, Taco, William, and Burrito. They are my inspiration and the reason I go to bed with a smile plastered on my face.

Warnings: Attempted suicide, angsty Sora, shonen-ai.

**Not a Moment Too Soon**

Sora Fair was an average boy with a load of friends, a sparkling personality, and failing grades. He had many friends and was the class clown. He was the school's unofficial problem solver and the shoulder to cry on. It was a rare sight for someone to see him sad or even crying. The teachers loved him, despite his grades and attitude towards school. Physical education and art were his stronger subjects but his strongest of all was social studies. His father worked in a city somewhere half way across the world for half a year, while his mother worked at a more leisurely pace at the local gym centre five days of the week. And honest to God, for someone who volunteered with elders and animals twice a week, he had a bad habit of sliding around the truth. Worse, he was good at it.

Riku Seitz was his best friend who excelled at everything he did, particularly sports. Making the school teams would be simple enough for him, but he preferred to lay low. He was arrogant. He was rude. He didn't mind Sora being loud and obnoxious; he even looked for it. It took attention off of him and that made him happy. If Riku happened to be a corny person in a corny romance fanfiction, he would say that Sora is his happiness. Luckily, he isn't. Riku could read people's emotions like a book. Whenever Sora was down, he could sense it. Sora's smiles would be hollow, and his laugh wouldn't be like it was when he was truly happy. He wondered why lately Sora had been putting on the happy boy act. He assumed it would be school related, seeing as report cards were going to be handed out in a few minutes, and Sora had failed a good portion of his classes. How did Riku know? Sora had told him one night when Sora had crashed at his house.

. . . . .

"_Man, my mom is going to shoot me."_Sora whined as he looked at his report card. Folding it up to put it in his bag he stared at Riku, hoping that he could say something encouraging.

"At least you are getting that award for ninety-percent above a complementary option." I spoke encouragingly. He just glared at me before ranting on how his mother would kill him and bring him back to life just to wash the dishes. We made our way to our lockers.

"Riku, I just want to have some skills like you do." I chuckled to myself as I rolled my eyes spinning my combination on the lock. Tugging at the stubborn lock, I finally got my locker open so I could grab my binders and textbooks for the weekend. He stood there impatiently but it was routine; he came with me to my locker, afterwards I'd go with him to his.

"It's called studying and doing homework. You should try it sometime, it could work wonders." I smiled as I jammed my books into my backpack before closing and locking my locker, ignoring Sora's disgusted look. We made our way to Sora's locker. The halls were filled with kids buzzing about their weekend plans and their marks. He slid his lock to the proper combination, and it smoothly opened. I glared. My locker hates me. Stupid locker. Stupid lock. Stupid tiles. Stupid ceiling.

I would have continued with this tirade, but Sora interrupted me. Stupid Sora.

"But that involves _effort_. My mom is going to skewer me." Sora muttered as he stuffed his bag with textbooks and binders. "Well maybe Roxas' report card will distract her?"

"Well Roxas is the third smartest boy in our grade since Pence is smarter than me." I said as we started to make our way outside. Glorious freedom for two days within my grasp, and I was getting excited. My mom was finally going to buy me the third volume of '_Cloaked Schemer_', my all time favourite mystery-slash-murder series.

"Man, I've surrounded myself with geniuses, why can't I actually do school work? It's just so . . . boring." Sora complained. I couldn't help stifling my laughter. This predicament was quite hilarious. What Sora had said was true; he had surrounded himself with great minds. Olette was the driving force in getting all of us to get things done on time… except for Sora.

"You are smart, Sora. You just need to apply yourself." I sighed. It was like talking to my Grandma since she was deaf and never wore her hearing aids only Sora had perfect but selective hearing. We had made it to Sora's house in less than five minutes.

"Bye Riku." He spoke as if a giant Moogle awaited him behind that door. A giant Sora eating Moogle.

"Bye Sora. Get your homework done quickly so we can watch '_Melodious Nocturne_'." I waved him off to his doom before I started to walk home.

. . . . .

_My hands were shaking as I unlocked the door_. My mother wasn't going to be pleased with my report card. It was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. Unfortunately for me she was home. Swallowing in as much oxygen as I could, I walked into the kitchen. Maybe she forgot today was report card day? No, it's in red pen on the calendar and circled and shooting stars are in the corners. Damn you, calendar. She'll know it's today. There is no doubt in my mind. I groaned, and leaned down on the counter, to wait.

She entered shortly after.

"How was school honey?" She asked after kissing me on the forehead. She had a smile on her face and some chicken in the oven.

"Good, good. Nothing new," I say as I put the folded report card onto the counter of the table. "Report cards came home today."

"How did you do?" Her tone dropped from the fake honey dripped tone to a deadly cold one.

"Better. My math is five percent higher." I spoke hopefully. She was pouring over the piece of paper reading every teacher comment.

"Sora, you can do better."

"No, I can't." I mutter as I shrug off my bag.

"I thought you were going to apply yourself."

"I tried." Lie, it was an outright lie. I have been slacking off as much as usual.

"I don't want you to go to that art class anymore."

"But… mom, I love those classes."

My mother heaved in a great breath. Oh shit. Lecture time. "No. Sora, my hair is falling out because of you. Why can't you be more like Roxas? He has great grades. You are such a failure. I will not be paying anymore for you to throw your life away. Get out of my sight. I am tired of this, you can burn in hell as far as I'm concerned." I turned on my socked heel and stormed upstairs into my room. I made sure that the door was closed and my music was blaring. Why the hell must she always compare me to Roxas all the time? He obviously has gotten the brains, while I'm stuck with failure written across my forehead. I let a scream rip from my throat as I punch my pillow. I feel something hot and wet drip down my checks so my fingers go to wipe it away; it's my tears. Obviously I'll never be more than the second twin, the failure of the two. Might as well end my life, right? Then my mom won't have to pay for me to fail. That's what she wants right? I am sick and tired of being the happy kid that fails. Only Riku will miss me, and I'll miss him too. He's the only one who can read in between the lines when it comes to me. The green numbered alarm clock was an endless source of amusement.

Two hours have gone by, had I fallen asleep? Looking around my room, I realize I have nothing to slit my wrists with or any painkillers to down. Cautiously I peer out my door; coast is clear so I make a dash to the bathroom. Is that my mother's razor sitting innocently in the shower? Why yes it is, so I pop the head with the blades out of the handle and set the handle down for extra measure I poured about six painkillers into the palm of my hand before returning to my room. After the door was closed I somehow managed to get a blade to hold in my right hand and lean against the bed. There was a smirk resting on my lips as I pressed the blade to my skin, but not deep enough to actually pierce it. My selfish greed was over powering my conscience. I am tired of being "Sora Fair", I want to be "Sora Greedy". The blade was now pretty deep and it stings as I drag it up my left arm. The blood welling up is giving me quite an adrenaline rush. I pop the pills in one at a time. I ignored the fact that I was acting completely out of character. I just didn't care anymore.

"Sora? Your mom said . . ." Someone's voice faded. Was that Riku? "Sora? What the hell are you doing?" I look at the person that had spoken, so it was Riku. I lazily shrugged my shoulders as the razorblade clatters to the floor and a smug look is resting on my face. He knows exactly what I did, and he has disappeared somewhere. Some friend he is.

"Why did you do it Sora? You have a lot going for you." Riku had returned with a dark coloured towel and started to wrap my wrist with it. His oceanic eyes were full of concern and were searching my blue eyes for something.

I broke eye contact as I scratched the back of my chocolate spiked hair. "I was curious?" I tried to joke off the situation. I was still losing blood, the painkillers were kicking in, and my head was starting to get lighter. Is the room spinning? "Stop movi-" The space went black.

**The End... not really.**

Originally I was just going to end it with a bit more. The ending sucked, so I decided against it and that I'd continue some other time but then when I was in Edmonton, I decided against ever finishing it. Now I feel bad, even more so than ever writing this. I like this indeterminate ending. Bah, here I go again. I am making a second chapter. Just cause.

I so owe Ume-cha (Ninjainacan) a coffee.

Yes, I do hate myself for writing a suicidal Sora, but he's gotta' get tired of being Mr. Brightside.

Yours Truly,

Parakeet in the Wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here it is after a loooong wait. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The hallways were always filled with people gossiping. Was that abnormal? No. But it still made my skin tingle. I felt as if everyone was watching me, waiting for me to break down.

Living on the islands was tough enough already. I didn't need the extra weight thrown onto my back because of people who couldn't shut their mouths. It was a terrible feeling, really. For the first time in a long time, I was questioning who were my real friends and which ones were gossip-loving whores.

Why did everyone talk about me? Oh that's easy. I was the first kid at Destiny High sent to a rehabilitation course for suicide.

My face was still painted with false smiles. If you asked me about what happened, I'd change the subject. It wasn't anyone's business to know what I do. Laughter was a rare occurrence though. Few people could make me truly laugh.

I could still feel the tingle on my scarred wrists. A sensation I tried so desperately forget every day of my life. Sometimes I would find myself absently tracing the slightly smoother, slightly different coloured slashes with my fingers. Usually I was nervous when I found myself doing that.

If someone else were to even come remotely close, I'd shimmy away. I didn't need anyone else seeing it, even if everyone knew. Most of the time I wore long sleeves and when the occasion arose that I would wear a tee; bracelets adorned my arms.

Summer was going to be hell.

**. . . . .**

The rain was pouring down. It was warm and made my clothing cling to my body in the most uncomfortable way. For sure the water had found its way into the plastic bag that held what little I had on me. All it carried was an old music player, a change of clothes, a camera, deodorant and a pack of bubble-mint gum. I was more concerned about finding my friend's house before the thunderstorm came to town than the contents of my bag. The feeling as if someone was following me stayed for the whole trip. I didn't want to look back and all I could hear was the sound of my footprints splashing in small puddles.

It had been raining all week. My mother said I couldn't hang out with my friend until the weather cleared up. Which meant it'd be at least another five days until my silver-haired accomplice and I could make our First-Day-of-School pranks. Was I happy about this? No, I was not. It was a pain the butt way my mom had come up with to get me to stop hanging out with such a "bad influence". If anything, _or one_, was the bad influence it was me.

I was angry, cold and wet. Home was not somewhere I had been for a long time, and I just wanted to at least visit it. My anger was almost as raw as it was a few months ago. Back when I thought that my way out of life was A-okay, that no one actually cared. When I was so full of fail; my average was forty-nine-point-two. None of that mattered anymore. After I woke up on the hospital bed, I felt like a new person.

Boy was I mistaken.

How come Riku knew? How did he find me out when no one in the house could? Did he figure it out before I did?

I run up the steps to his house like of the any other times. He's waiting for me at the door. I've never been so happy to see him. I just hate it's under these circumstances. When my shoes are off, he ushers me to his room where he leaves me for a few minutes to I can change in peace.

Riku comes back with the latest movie out of theatres and a six pack of beer. He puts it into the player and comes to sit next to me. We both know after I have half of a beer, I'll spill what's on my mind. I don't care. His parents aren't home, so it's our little secret.

The opening credits roll as I crack open a can. I can feel Riku looking at me. But I ignore it, and pay attention to the movie while I gulp down the contents of the can at an alarming rate.

"My mom's trying to control who I hang out with." I say as I lean on Riku, it's a nice feeling really. He doesn't mind. He runs his hands through my wet hair.

"I'm assuming she doesn't like me?" Riku chuckles at this.

"Not the slightest." Conversation broke off as we watch some guy in the movie press a red button. The alarm system counts down from one minute. The guy runs like a mad man trying to get out.

Ten seconds are left, and he has met up with a girl. They run for the door that's only ten feet away. Both of the actors dive out of the way.

Then the power went out.

"R-Riku?" I cuddle closer to him. Damn storm, knocking out the power. It is pitch black, only to be lit up every few minutes by flashes of lightning. I'm shivering, not from the cold, but from fear of the dark and the storm.

"Shh. It's all right Sora." Riku coos in my ear as he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I close my eyes and feel my body shake from the thunder and my sobbing. Why do I act like such a baby around Riku?

"The storm will go away." He whispers. I stop my crying and look up at him. He gives me a gentle smile and all I could think about was how nice it'd be to kiss those lips.

Riku's face is getting closer to mine. Not that I mind. His lips are just millimetres from mine, and his gorgeous oceanic eyes shut close. I close the space with the kiss we both have been waiting for.

What the hell was I doing?

I leap out of his lap, not even aware that I was in it. I grabbed my plastic bag on my way out his bedroom door. He still sits on his bed, wondering what just happened. I don't even know.

Where was I to go now? I couldn't go home. It was ten, no one would be expecting me to come over, and the storm was getting rougher. I needed shelter desperately.

My legs carried me to a park. My eyes were surveying the place. There was a bench. But that was metal. I noticed a cement bridge with a small creek running under it. Naturally, I gravitated towards it, knowing it'd be the best sheltering I could find. Sure it was cold, and I was wet. But it was better than sitting out in the open.

I was shivering violently. It was cold, dark and I was scared. What if some creepy person came up and mugged me? What if I got beaten to death?

Many more thoughts ran through my head as I wrapped my arms around my knees in an attempt to keep myself warm. I knew it was failing. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remembered was the tickling sensation of hair touching my face.

**. . . . .**

_Waiting in the hospital room again was hell_. It was a not so friendly reminder of the past. Only this time it was an accident. I hated seeing Sora's like that; in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm while he tossed and turned. But at least he wasn't as pale as he was a few hours ago.

My knee bobbed up and down as I waited for Sora to wake up. The doctors said it would be soon. Roxas tried to calm me down; when that failed he went for a walk. This was my entire fault. Sora wouldn't have ran if I...

"Riku." The brunette murmured in his sleep.

It made me feel like a creeper; watching him sleep. But I couldn't leave. My gut was telling me that something horrible would happen if I left. So I stayed.

Blue eyes fluttered open and met mine. A small smile graced his lips. Sora motioned for me to come closer. Who was I to deny him that?

"Riku. I'm sorry," His voice was hoarse and scratchy. Sora was nibbling at his bottom lip. "Really, really sorry that I put you through this... again."

"It's okay." I sat on the bed with Sora, wrapping my arms around him. A smile reappeared on his face before he snuggled into me. I started rocking him in my arms, wishing this moment would never end.

"Hey Riku," Sora started, looking up at me. I looked at him, and we both knew he had my attention. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. He said the three words that had been stuck in my throat for years. I couldn't help but grin.

"I love you too, Sora."

The End.

* * *

Whoa. It's finished? Say whhaaaat? It is now finished after like two years.

- Self Pity Party


End file.
